


Boyfriends

by SmugCake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Frotting, M/M, POV First Person, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugCake/pseuds/SmugCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of non-chronological events about Jean and Marco being boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sloppy first times

**Author's Note:**

> In the name of my love for Attack on Titan and these babies, I'll grant the fandom some happy boyfriends.

The rain was the only thing between him and me. That, and maybe my nerves. Jean had never been the kind of guy of romantic gestures, let alone the fact that he was maybe just as nervous as I was as we ran home through the pouring rain.

“Why didn’t we bring an umbrella?”

“You said it wouldn’t rain today!”

He groaned, his feet dragging him through pools of water. I knew he felt sorry and I knew he thought that he had ruined our hang-out day in the park. Yet I didn’t blame him for being soaked to the bone.

Jean’s house was closest, so after fleeing for a lost cause we ended up soaking wet in Jean’s garage, where we soon started peeling off our sodden clothes, fearing to catch a cold if we didn’t.

Though once I only stood in merely a thin layer of cloth wrapped around my hips I caught him staring. “You do have clothes I can borrow, right?” I tried to keep up an act, like I didn’t notice how his eyes were clearly checking me out.

“Ah, yeah of course!” Jean exclaimed, his voice breaking halfway through his answer which made me chuckle just slightly.

This kind of teasing had been going on for a while now, ever since the rather unplanned and awkward kiss at Eren’s birthday party we had been quite on edge with each other. I’d never thought I was actually interested in Jean in more than a friendly way – yet he was embarrassed about it and labelled the topic as taboo.

I guess, guys and emotions just don’t match up in any sense.

Jean returned soon after, actually bringing towels along too. “It’s not much I can offer, but” He started, handing me a pile of clothes.

“As long as I can get myself into something dry I’m fine.”

“We’ll just put those in the dryer, should be done before you gotta go.”

I smiled slightly, “There’s no rush though, besides it looks like it will go on like this for a while and..”

“Well, if you would.. you know, like to stay over that’s fine.” In Jean’s voice I could hear a hint of doubt, or that’s what it sounded like to me. It made me, in return, slightly put down.

“Nah.. you know I’ll just.” I paused, figuring it would be rude to suddenly go back on my own words. “We’ll see how things go, alright?”

Jean nodded in return, leaving me to getting dressed. Ironically enough Jean’s clothes fit me rather well, well.. maybe his pants showed a little more ankle than usual. Yet it was warm, dry for that matter so it would do just fine.

After getting all our clothes in for a wash, Jean offered me something to drink which I kindly refused. I felt a little sick to the stomach. Being alone with Jean hadn’t been the same as before in a long, terribly long time. I wondered if it was clear to him too that somehow things had changed. Sure, we were best friends. Yet, whenever we were alone – just the two of us together – some kind of tense atmosphere arose and made me really self-conscious.

I always wondered if he thought the exact same.

We wound up on the couch, Jean casually changing channels every now and then until he found something to his interest. Not much of the images before me caught my attention as much as my eyes would just wander off to the side – where Jean was sitting.

“Hey Jean?”

“Mhn?” His eyes wouldn’t leave the screen, too focused. But I was happy with any kind of response.

I fidgeted slightly, playing with the hem of Jean’s “ _The Supremes_ ”-shirt and took a moment to count to ten. How was I going to speak up anyway? What was it that I wanted to say to him.. what I wanted him to know?

Surprisingly Jean noticed I was remarkably silent, as I would normally just rationally voice my thoughts. He made a face, seeming quite unsure himself.

“You okay Marco?” He asked and I felt a hand reach my shoulder, squeezing it lightly in a rather.. encouraging manner.

How many times did I need to tell him that I was really prone to such kindness.

Before I even realised my body had given the answer for me. My hand had grasped Jean’s extended arm, using it as a mechanism to pull him in. His lips were soft, just how I remembered them. They were warm, smooth and linked to mine.

It wasn’t anything forceful, yet I held his wrist tightly. It felt like minutes had passed by as soon as I dared to face Jean and pull away from him. I knew I was blushing, I could practically feel my cheeks burning up rapidly.

“Ehm.. sorry about that..”

“Sorry? Are you kidding me?” I could hear him shift, I wasn’t brave enough to check whether he was backing off or.. “You just.. You always go back on your actions, y’know? It’s annoying!”

In confusion I finally cocked my head towards him, trying not to look too shaken by his sudden raise in volume. He was close, the expression on his face rather.. I couldn’t even distinguish that look on his face as I’d never seen him like that.

“You know Marco. You really should stop giving me the wrong idea, I mean.. Just quit playing around if you’re not serious about this.”

My head was spinning, not prepared for something like that at all. He was even slightly blushing as he said that and it.. it just got me by surprise.

It took me a moment to actually formulate words and sentences properly. He was waiting for some kind of answer, waiting rather impatiently as he made a disapproving “Tch!” sound and out of the blue collided into me.

With his full weight he got me pinned down on the couch. Surely something about that kiss had made something snap inside of Jean, but I read it like some sort of anger.

Less was true.

“Jean.. what’s the meaning of th-mnh!” But I would never be able to finish that sentence. He cut me off right there with his lips claiming mine. His way of kissing me was way different than the small peck I allowed myself to give him.

He was forceful in a sense, but not the kind where I panicked. It did make me dizzy though. A hand found my cheek, while mine disappeared into his hair. Suddenly our bodies spoke the same language, surprisingly.

Jean, being unlucky in love as long as I could remember, was surprisingly skilled. He drew a sudden moan from me with a teasing nibble on my bottom lip. It was a strategy, because the moment my mouth opened to let any kind of sound out he attacked.

He was.. _really_ good with his tongue.

Our tongues intertwined in my mouth as its meeting spot, and for a moment my mind sidetracked;

_“What if he uses his tongue on me.. down there.”_

Shocked by my own thoughts he pulled back, pushing Jean away with my hand on his chest.

We both panted like mad dogs, eyes locked in the most intense gaze it made my heart burst out of my ribcage, metaphorically.

“Jean..” I started, my voice slightly slurred. “This is- You sure?”

“Isn’t it a little too late for such a question Marco?”

“I know but- y’know if you’re not into this then.. then I guess I’m fine with that too.”

Jean snorted, but not the kind he would do whenever Eren would say something stupid. This one was new, with a raw edge to it as he loomed back over me. “It’s not a matter of being okay with this, it’s about you dropping the charades and be honest..”

I let a breathless “Shit.” escape me. His lips were on my neck, starting its torture trail down from right below my ear. The sloppy sounds he made once he started made me wince. He left me immobilized, succumbing to the way his soft lips caressed my skin – his tongue trailing the surface.

He was on to me, in all the definitions of the phrase.

Jean grew rather confident with the.. positive feedback I presented him with. He grew cockier, moved faster. I didn’t mind so, though. Even if I tried my body wouldn’t allow me to lie, and if I played my cards right it might even grant me more than just the occasional fondling and sloppy make out.

“Is that a pole in your pants.. or are you just happy to see me?” In the way he uttered those words I could tell he was grinning. I scoffed, clearly he was talking about my erection. Well, it was sticking up and such and sometimes, as he moved his body lower, I could feel the tip of my cock brush against his torso.

“Are you going to make such lame jokes all the time?” I asked, making him look up – grinning.

“If that’s what you want?”

“I’d.. rather have you not.”

Jean chuckled huskily, causing me to shiver. “I thought it would loosen you up a little..”

Somehow he was right, that lame joke had made me less panicky. I let my lips curl up in a small smile. “I.. I guess.”

We just laughed awkwardly for a while, until Jean spoke up again. “So eh, we better take care of that, right?”

I nodded, averting my gaze. We’d gotten in this situation so we might as well. Even the thought of it didn’t scare me away as it was nothing much different than the times I would help myself.

It was remarkable how sober we felt about this, it put me at ease. He kissed me first, softly this time. Jean was gentle, pushing the shirt I wore up to reveal my abdomen. A chuckle came from him as he trailed the lines of my abs. “Unbelievable, you have so many freckles Marco.” He mused, poking a few presumably.

“Yeah well, it seems like they multiply every day.” I answered sheepishly, jolting under his ticklish touches.

“Maybe you earn a freckle every time you do something right?”

We exchanged smiles for a moment, but soon my expression tensed. He was heading down _there._ Once his hand cupped what I was saving under the fabric of Jean’s loose sweatpants I couldn’t help but whimper when he did.

As soon as my mind could progress the first touch Jean had gone ahead of me. Cold crept up my thighs, the pants now going past my knees. “Jean..” I called out, grasping his attention right away. He threw me a questioning look, I licked my lips before answering. “You.. feel it too right? Down there?”

Jean stared at me for a while, sighing softly as he sat up. I could clearly see it, the outlines of what was hiding underneath. I swallowed. “We’re the same, aren’t we?” Jean said, pulling his own bottoms down.

I laughed nervously, propping my upper body with my arms. “I guess we are.” And he kissed me again, our eyes closed as we enjoyed the most of each other. In the midst of things I could feel Jean grind himself against me – crotches flush.

That was when it all started, the friction getting the better of me. I clawed at his back, trying to keep him close while he took the lead.

“Oh God, Jean..” I stammered, my voice shaking. This was _way_ different than I was used to.. This was _way_ different than jacking off. He seemed smitten with my response, his hips rolling against mine.

“Feels good, huh?”

I nodded, head dipping back just slightly and Jean took advantage of that immediately – ravishing my neck hungrily. He teased me, slowing down in his tracks. In my turn, and at the same time in slight way of revenge, I got my hands on his ass – giving his cheeks a squeeze.

“F-Fuck Marco!” Jean exclaimed, was he really that surprised I could pull off something like that? Well he couldn’t expect me to be the virgin Mary either since we were both seventeen and pretty much hormonal brats.

The more Jean grinded his hips into me the more impatient I became. He noticed it right away the way I stared him down. “Easy tiger.” He mused right back at me.

“Don’t.. think I can wait much longer Jean.” I moaned, my body moving up against him. Luckily he didn’t leave me hanging. He pulled me up, our legs tangling awkwardly to find just the right position. I knew we weren’t doing anything too advanced yet seeing we were both very new to this.

Before I could even process and get used to this new position, even more with Jean’s hand around my cock. I didn’t know how but he had our underwear removed before I even realized.

“Ugh.. Like this?” Jean asked, his voice rough. Both his hands were put to work, our shafts closely pressed together – granting them no such thing as space between his hands. I could only nod, nod and moan his name.

I wanted him to know how good this felt, but I was sure he knew.. Oh he knew very, _very well_.

We both craved our release, and I could even feel my hips move along into the friction. It was a mess; frantic movements, my body started feeling quite sore through it all.

But we kept going, my hands cupped around his as he’d sped up the pace. “O-Oh God.. Jean.. keep going..” I pleaded, not wanting this to end as much as I wanted to just climax right away. I wanted to see how Jean would look when he would lose himself, how he would shiver and moan.. come in my hands..

Our lips met yet again, tongues swirling more naturally this time. One of my hands found its way in his hair, keeping him from pulling back. I noticed how Jean’s breathing became rougher the closer we came to our climax. I thought that was utterly adorable for some reason.

Jean ended up being the first one to come, surprising me with the amount he ejaculated. As he leaned his forehead on my shoulder, not leaving me hanging so close to my peak. When I came I cried out his name, at the top of my lungs. In the bliss of our orgasmic high Jean and I shared some awkward laughs and punches, it was hard to believe we’d actually done such a thing – to each other.

But it was alright, we finally understood. Jean didn’t go back on his words and so did I. And as we snuggled back on the couch after, yet again getting our dirty laundry going, he told me he liked me.


	2. Starting from the bottom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jean explores loss of anal virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, well that was quite the thing. Can't get enough of these babies really. Nothing much to say on this one except that I enjoyed writing from Jean's perspective so much, I'll surely do that again in future chapters! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos so far, it's really much appreciated!
> 
> Oh and next week will be a Halloween chapter! If someone has suggestions on what costumes they should be wearing (anything silly, or matching even!) don't be afraid to drop me a comment!

I found their claims hilarious, it had been a while after Marco and I became a couple and it had spread around the school like wildfire. But the thing that bothered me most were our friends snooping around in our personal affairs. I hated them snooping around in our personal affairs.

Marco, however, enjoyed all the attention we were getting way more than I had thought he would. I had always pictured him the kind of guy who’d just wave their claims off with a blush stretching from ear to ear, but the little bastard was way too smitten on this profound popularity.

Not that I was complaining, though. Seeing the circumstances that Marco was happy to show that he “owned” me I just went with the course of things.

But the thing that bothered me in some way was the kind of questions I would get whenever Marco was out of sight for a little.

_“So, who takes it up the ass?”_

After the first time someone asked me that question I just laughed it off and topped it off with a playfully and most of all manly punch to the shoulder. But once I got home I actually started to think things over.

Who would take it up the butt?

Up until now we had settled with just the occasional “helping hand” as we liked to call it, or a blowjob here or there. I didn’t even know why we never went any further than that and that made the question unanswerable.

It was Saturday night when we saw each other again, my parents had told me they’d be out and about until Monday, which meant I would have the house to myself for the entire weekend. It was a no-brainer I would of course invite Marco over for some Borderlands 2 and pigs in blankets my mother made for one of the parties they would attend – of course she would make way too many on purpose as she thought the only reason Marco came over was to eat and play on my console.  Oh, she should’ve known.

Marco was punctual, so when the door rang at eight I was still in the middle of getting dressed. God even my hair was still wet and I was just walking around in boxer shorts. When I texted him to wait up he texted me to hurry, and I did as it was hella cold outside this time of year and I didn’t want to be the cause of Marco freezing to death.

“Even you hair’s still wet.” Marco commented as he ruffled my moist locks, smiling his angel smile at me. I huffed, telling him off on arriving right on time while I clearly needed more time to get dressed. To top it all of he threw in one of his unfair remarks; “Those clothes would’ve gotten off later anyway.”

“Mom left us snacks, and I didn’t really progress in the game so you better help me out.” I told him, wanting to kind of avoid the sex topic for now. I was still struggling to find out whether I would find myself a fit bottom.

Marco flopped down on the couch, scooping the controller from the side table as he knew the way around my house like his own. “Do they know I’m staying over?”

“Yeah, yeah they expected it really.” I said with a snort.

“Seriously? Then again I do come around often.”

Seeing him so comfortable with the fact he visited about two, three times a week made me feel relieved. I got us some drinks, just so we wouldn’t have to get up for it later and joined Marco in the game.

There were things that wouldn’t ever change, one of those was Marco fucking things up halfway having me fix them, or me leaning against him as we tried to get through to the next level. From time to time I would push one of mom’s snacks to his lips, forcing them in even against his will but later he would happily chew them down.

All in all we were still two little kids, laughing on how we could only burp about half of the alphabet or the first verse to Amazing Grace. It was always so comfortable like that.

“So who do you think would win in a fight… Gandalf with a bazooka or Bruce Lee?” He asked, his head resting on my lap as we’d gone on a small game-break. I bit down a piggy in a blanket and thought for a second.

“Definitely Bruce Lee! I bet he can stop the bullet with his fist or something.”

“Ah! But what if we bind Bruce Lee’s hands together?”

I laughed, my head dipping back over the backrest of the couch. “God, that’d be terrible!”

“What is? A wizard with a weapon or Bruce Lee unable to fight?”

“Probably both.”

I felt his fingers on my neck, he was trying to get my attention but I kept my head back, even when he tickled in my nape which I tried to ignore.

“Jean..”

“Mhn?”

“Something bothering you?”

I wondered if I was showing it on my face or in the way I acted.. probably both. I sighed. “It’s just, people have been asking me questions lately.”

Marco sat up again, turning towards me as I had managed to capture his full attention – which was nice since I didn’t like to keep things to myself that much. “Questions huh?”

“Yeah well, just stupid stuff really.”

“Then if it’s stupid why does it still bother you?”

God he was too damn sharp! With a groan I sunk deeper into the couch, covering my face with my hands. “They.. ask me whose the bottom.”

It remained silent for a while and I didn’t dare taking my hands away from my face. I never really knew how Marco would react even after spending most of my life with him.. This was one of such situations that I just wanted to sink even deeper in the couch and pretend nothing bad happened.

“So.. What did you tell them?”

“Nothing! I mean.. It’s not like we did anything like that!”

The couch creaked a little, I know he was moving but in which direction I couldn’t tell. It didn’t really matter because soon I felt his warm lips on my ear. My cheeks were practically burning holes in my palms as for how much they were fuming, Marco could be so.. so..

“We could find an answer to that dilemma..”

“Damnit Marco.” I lost that little ounce of self-control I still had left before I grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him in until our lips crashed together, and not in a sexy way.

“Ow.. Wow that hurt!” Marco said, covering his mouth. I felt so stupid, my rash move had ended up in a disaster.

I mumbled a nearly inaudible sorry, but he just simply laughed softly.

“Kiss it better.”

“You sure?”

Marco nodded, crossing his legs over one another. His lip was bleeding slightly, which made me hesitant at first. Yet I did kiss him, gently this time. The taste of his blood was on my lips now, I noticed when I finally let my tongue slip along his sore lip.

I could feel how his breathing became heavier, our kiss did advance a little along the way.

“You.. okay Marco?”

“Yeah...”

It was simple math, the moment we passed a certain border there was no stopping it. His hands were clutching at my sweater and I knew where he was aiming at, so I did the same; my hands clawing at his back.

But at some point we had to break for air, linking our foreheads together as we did so.

“Marco.. why are you so fucking perfect?” I breathed, my nose nuzzling against his cute button one. Just everything about him made me happy, from his goofy smiles to the millions of freckles.

He just chuckled it off, reviving our previous kiss with the same passion and desire. Things had grown on us like that, just going with the course of things.. until I felt his hands grope my ass. I broke our kiss to look up at Marco, slightly stunned.

“Not good?”

“N.. No, I was just.”

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re still not sure what you want for it..” Marco said in his comforting manner, his hand sliding my bangs up. “Cause honestly I haven’t really thought about it either.”

I kept silent for a minute, luckily he granted me that short while to reconcile with myself. “If you, like, could put it in. Would you do it?”

Now it was Marco’s turn to blush, like the cute bastard he could be at times he averted his gaze. “It’s not like I wouldn’t, I guess I’d be fine with it..”

“You know you don’t have to force yourself Je-“

“Then it’s fine already!”

On his face I could see he was surprised with my stern approval, as well as looking rather panicked by his sudden responsibility. With both our lack of knowledge on anything close to anal sex things gotten off on a rough start.

And with rough I meant the moment he dared putting in the first finger. I screamed like a madman at the unknown sting in which his digits sunk inside. That place surely wasn’t created for entering.

“Ow wowowowow! WOW Time out!” I chanted, trying to push him away from me with my foot. But he was persistent and kept moving his finger in and out of me. I would never be able to describe how it felt, a finger in _there_. I had never even thought of getting one up there myself either.

“Just.. bear with it a little okay?” I knew Marco wanted to sound reassuring, but the tremor in his voice said enough about how nervous he actually was. He pushed my foot away, back down on the couch where he straddled it between his legs.

I couldn’t get used to it, I simply couldn’t. Whenever his finger slide inside I could swear something was going to rip sooner or later. He became more forceful along the way too, his brows knitted in concentration, as if he was striving for some kind of goal.

But before I could tell him this wasn’t going to work out after all, his finger shoved up in such a way that I cried out in some strange pleasure. My entire body quivered, tensing as I suddenly felt this desire well up in me. “F-Fuck Marco.. do that again.”

“Huh? T-This?” Marco did the exact same thing, drawing another moan from me. “Wait, does it hurt or? I can’t really tell?”

“I.. I really don’t know why but..” I needed to breath in a few times before properly formulating my sentences. “God that just.. that just does it.”

Marco was surprised, so surprised that he did it again – it was his little experiment to see how much I needed to lie there whimpering. His second finger got in, and I couldn’t even really tell if I put up a third one as all I could think about was getting my hips to work down on them.

“O-Oh wow..” Marco gulped, if I wasn’t in such a state of arousal I would’ve felt so embarrassed. But he was eating up the sight of me, I know he was.. “Should.. Should we move somewhere el-“

“If you’re going to make me walk upstairs now I swear on your freckles I will shove my fist up your ass.” I spat back at him, we could as well get it over with before I would get really edgy. Luckily he hovered over me soon after, his mouth finding mine.

Despite the limited space of the couch we managed to get into the most comfortable position possible. Marco had been hiding quite the erection while he fingered me, which surprised me as he grinded his prick along my genitals. All I could do was clutch to his tanned shoulders, begging him to get that cock inside of me.

Of course Marco was considered, and surprisingly prepared when he suddenly fished a condom out of the back pockets of his jeans. “Precautions.” He opted as he slid it on like a pro – the bastard even got himself a lubricated one.

However I got all excited and ready for it, I was far from ready when he actually got the tip to push in. I was stretched around him beyond belief and the same feeling I had just a while ago had gone. I was once again gritting my teeth to cope with the stinging pain. Yes, he was definitely thicker than I had anticipate.

“Oh, Oh God Jean.. it’s in!” Marco stammered, that raw edge to his voice got me to grin.

“Feels good to be inside?” I asked breathless.

“… Fuck yeah.”

It was like a thrill hearing Marco spew such lewd words, Marco hardly ever scolded.. which was a waste because he was hot when he did.

He gently started moving into me, and I desperately awaited to regain that electrifying feeling his fingers had given me earlier. My legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on my hips as Marco tried to get a steady pace going.

To think that I ended up quite enjoying this, it wasn’t as bad as the fingers. I made sure to give the guy some moans of approval to boost his self-esteem.. as well as his cock.

But that same feeling from before didn’t come back, I wondered why it didn’t. My eyes took in the sight of Marco forcing himself in and out of me, his eyes were squeezed close as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip – which still looked a little bruised from before. He looked hot, masculine.. just everything was so sexually stimulating that I momentarily forgot what I wanted to feel.

Marco was feeling good, and I guessed that was some sort of gratification for me as well.

Once he noticed me staring up at him he smiled nervously, inaudibly asking me if it felt good. I simply nodded, whimpering his name in a mantra.

“Do you feel it again?”

“No but.. just keep going.”

I could hear him curse under his breath, though he was trying his best so I didn’t quite mind.. that is, until he changed angle. “Ow! Haha, what .. what are you doing?” I asked nervously, he even sped up his pace – becoming more passionate with it.

The couch creaked under our movement, my hands clenching the cushions to prevent myself from being jerked around too much.

“Fuck! M-Marco, there!” When suddenly I was engulfed with that same sensation, pushing my buttons just the right way, I arched from the couch. For a moment it felt like things happened in such speed that I forgot how we’d gotten to do this.

I was completely swept away by Marco, the pleasure he gave me driving me insane.

We kissed for the longest time yet while his hips kept rolling into me, whispering hot and sweet words of love in between. Once he started to stroke me in line with his thrusts I cried out his name, time after time and he couldn’t get enough of hearing it.

“Jean.. I really..”

“Yeah.. me too.”

We laughed a little, my hands squeezing Marco’s arm to encourage him. He was truly amazing, how up until our last moment he tried to make the best out of it. And even when we came in an explosion of sounds and our bodies jerking out of control, he had made our first time not only something worth remembering, he also made me feel secure about him, myself.. and us together.

I couldn’t keep count of how many times Marco apologize to me, but in order to forgive him I shut him up with a kiss – reassuring him that despite it hurting like freaking hell, he had been gentle to me.

That’s all I could ask for really.

The next day going to school, however, I cursed the day I had thought of the idea of letting Marco fucking me in the ass as my hips felt as if they were bruised on the inside.. not to mention sitting down caused me to feel hellish pain every time. People even noticed I was out of it, and out of all people Eren was the one taking the suggestion to account;

“He fucked you, didn’t he?”

I settled with just flipping him off, thinking that he was the cause of my doubt after all.. But man… I really wouldn’t mind to just.. do that again sometime.

 


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean doesn't like Halloween and Marco dresses up as Freddie Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I wanted to upload this on Halloween but there I go being two days late! And this novel will be used as my Nanowrimo novel so this is going to be a biggy!
> 
> Also, I have a not so secret obsession with the band Queen, especially Freddie Mercury.

Jean refused to dress up with me for Halloween. He told me I could beg all I wanted but he wasn’t going even if I was going to dress up as Freddie Mercury, which I had intended to do for a long time (Openly celebrating the fact I was gay was one of the things I dearly wanted to do ever since Jean and I first touched dicks.)

I did try to plead, sending him all kinds of suggestive pictures through text messages which had some sort of couple costume ideas as attachment. He replied to none of them, instead he called me all upset telling me to knock it off or we weren't going to fool around until Halloween was over. I did stop, not wanting to miss out of the little alone time we had together these days.

But I did feel bummed, dressing up in couple costumes was one of those things on my mile long list of things I wanted to do, hence my very own boyfriend didn't even granting me that little bit of gratification.

Despite Jean's disapproval I did accept the invite of going over to Eren's Halloween party. It was true that I might have felt slightly angry at Jean at that point, as I simply settled for one of the costumes my mother had laying around. I did dress up as Freddie Mercury in the end, and of course I couldn't do anything else than the “I want to break free” version as it was scary enough to see me in a skirt, let alone crossdressing. Whenever I passed a mirror I nearly barfed.. The stick-on moustache was spot on though.

At nine o'clock on the dot I pulled my stationwagon on the driveways at Eren's place, seeing some familiar cars around so I knew I would be in good company.

“Jesus Christ Marco!” Eren exclaimed when I opened the door to me, I could only smile back coyly. As far as I could see he was dressed up as Edward Cullen from Twilight.. His hair did that thing. “Wait.. you're alone?”

“Hah, yeah.. You could say that.” I got inside when he moved away to let me in, dusting his shoulder as I did with the little duster my mother pressed in my hand just before I would leave. Luckily it made him laugh.

Eren frowned. “It's really strange seeing you without Jean you know?” I knew, I knew very well. Jean and I were practically glued together. And even though Eren and Jean had been on bad terms since middle school they gotten to tolerate each other along the way.

“He said he didn't feel like it this year, I guess he just wanted to stay home for now.”

“It's weird though, I mean, everyone's here!”

I sighed. “You know I'm not going to spoil the fun for myself alright?” I added a confident smile to my words, which made Eren smile in return.

“Alright then, help yourself to some drinks.”

Parties at Eren's place were usually extravagant, his parents were hardly home which granted both Eren and Mikasa pretty much all the freedom they could get out of it. I ended up talking to Armin a long time, chemistry related things as he was my lab partner in Chemistry II – he was dressed in some Victorian attire which suited him really well. I exchanged some chitchat with Connie and Sasha, well Sasha more or less as she was eating herself to nauseau. It was funny to see them dressed up as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, and they actually asked me why I didn't carry a vacuum cleaner around.

Of course it was a no brainer.

The party was fun, for as far Halloween parties usually just existed of drinking till you drop and eating candy until you would feel so terribly you'd hang above the toilet bowl for nearly half of the night. Luckily I knew my limits, but ended up helping Bertl, who was comically dressed as the Big Friendly Giant, empty his bowls in Eren's bathroom.

For the rest of the night, people either groped my ass or ripped off my moustache - either was fine, mostly because I was still pretty much pissed off at Jean for not showing up. We could've had a really great time here together.

I ended up sitting on the porch with the people who were stoned out of their brains because I knew at least they had some funny stories to tell. Mikasa was pretty much trying to come up with some ghosts stories about some abandoned place they usually broke into to smoke and drink. Annie just snickered and offered me a joint, which I passed modestly. 

"So it is said that like, centuries ago there was this lord that owned the house, and his wife totally hated him and - shut up Reiner this is how I know the story! - anyways so the wife hated him and thought of a way she could get rid of him. So one night she killed him with an axe she found in the shed." She took a long drag from the joint Reiner gave back to her. "So the axe left a bloody mess of course and to hide the mess she lit the bed because she thought she could erase the evidence like that. In the end the whole house caught fire so she burnt there alive as she wasn't capable of saving herself."

I looked around, seeing all eyes focused on Mikasa.. I had a feeling something wasn't quite right - one of those gut feelings were you know something is about to happen but you don't know when.

"So she died along side her husband, screaming her aversion at the top of her lungs before she was burnt alive. Yet it is said that her ghost still wanders around, trying to receive vegeance.”

"Did she kill other people?" Christa, a blond girl I knew from Algebra I, asked. She was completely shaken out of her wits so it looked.

"Oh yes, yes she did." Mikasa said darkly, pulling her legs to her chest as she stared into the campfire they had built earlier. "She will

appear whenever there is fire close.. Dressed in the same clothes she wore when she died, though ripped and smudged with the blood of her murdered husband."

That was when it gave me the chills too, I wasn't usually so affected by stories as I didn't think any of it was true. But when I stared into the fire and the visions of a wife killing her husband and then burning herself alive - damn my imaginative mind - I suddenly felt a lot less safe.

"It's just a stupid story, what idiot would believe such a thing?" Reiner said confidently.

"That's exactly what those people thought to when they built a fire in the old ruins of the house." Annie added, fumbling with the lace rims of her pitch black witch dress. "They all didn't live to tell the tale. “

On my right I could hear Christa's fearful whimpering, she got up quickly. "You guys, I really don't like this!" She stammered as she was nearly crying. She wanted to hurry back inside, but just when she opened the door to the kitchen someone dressed in a white ripped dress, smudged with what appeared to be blood and a big axe in her hand stood right in front of her, giving her the scare of her life. Even I nearly pissed myself as most of us did as the women cried in a screeching voice; "FIRE!" 

We were pranked.  

Once we all came back to our senses, even Annie and Mikasa neede a moment to recover from the scare, all got on their feet. "Damn Mikasa, even though you were the one telling this shitty story you honestly screamed the loudest!"

Wait, I recognized that voice. I squeezed my eyes to find out who had dressed up as the murderous wife.. and when I looked closely enough my eyes widened at the realization. "Jean?"

"Yo." He said casually, as if he had only noticed me until I called out for him. God he looked hideous in that dress, not to mention the weave he had on his head was tangled beyond repair. "Scared you shitless, didn't I?"

I didn't like to admit he was right, he did scare me quite a bit yet I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to know. I shrugged, seemingly unaffected by it. "That honestly was the lamest performance I've ever seen."

"Hey, you could at least say I look sexy in this dress?"

"You look hideous."

Jean sighed, putting the inflatable axe away before he stood right in front of me. All others around us seemed to be quite uncomfortable about the whole atmosphere and fleed inside, where I could later hear them singing along to the karaoke machine they had in there. Jean looked at me, crossing his arms nonchalantly across his chest.

"You're still angry?"

"Do I look happy to see you?" I spat back immediately.

"Look.. Mikasa asked me to do this thing and she made me swear on my balls that I wouldn't tell anyone about it to make it a success."

I wasn't convinced, on the contrary I was quite bummed out that some lame prank was seemingly more important than having fun with me. Maybe I was being a little unreasonable to him but I couldn't always just let him walk over me like that. I'd rather have him for myself, knowing that was something really hypocrite of myself as I enjoyed my freedom just as much. 

"Marco c'mon.." Jean took of the wig, making his hair sticking up in a rather funky way. "I did this for you too, we always used to see such performance every year before trick or treating and you always loved that.."

He was right and he knew it. "Okay fine, it was fun and entertaining to see you dressed up like this but you know why I'm angry? Your attitude, it was just completely out of ordinary and I just thought that you really didn't want to go to the party with me just so you had to dress up in lame costume. I mean, look what you're wearing now!"

For some reason my voice had raised in volume in the process, which made Jean ogle at me in surprise.

"Honestly Marco you throwing a tantrum in Freddie Mercury costume is either creepy or arousing." He said.

I raised a brow, a hand resting in my side as if I was pulling a diva on Jean.. Well it would've been terribly in-character. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Which one of the two?" 

"Mostly likely a mix of both." 

"I didn't know you liked men with facial hair." 

That made Jean laugh, and in my turn I smiled back. It was funny how one moment I could feel so fed up with him and the other moment he would say something utterly adorable and make me feel alright again. This was one of those moments. 

"I have to say the moustache doesn't do you any good." He said comically, stepping closer to caress the fake moustache with his finger. "It's like you have a small rodent glued to your upper lip." 

"Ha-ha, very funny." I let him do as he pleased, meanwhile staring him in the face. His make-up, probably done by either Annie or Mikasa, looked horrible and clogged up his handsome face. I reached my hand to wiped some of it away, my hand smudged with a mixture of white and black paint.

"You're ruining my make-up."

"As if it wasn't ruined to begin with." I laughed.

It made Jean smile, seeing that I had slipped into a better mood now. We just stood there in silence for a while, outside on the porch with the campfire warmly crackling. And before I knew it my lips were on his, starting off casually by pressing light kisses to each other's face. He left no place on my face unkissed and soon had me by the neck.

"If I were to be a vampire I would've sucked your delicious little neck right now.." Jean mused to me. I held onto him, my eyes fluttering close as he surrendered to him.

"As long as you don't sparkle."

"Oh please, I mean did you see Eren?" Jean scoffed, his teeth scraping along my neck which made me groan just slightly. "Edward Cullen, he isn't even remotely that handsome."

I chuckled, knowing it was an insult on both ends of it. "No, no this is way better." I said, cupping his face to bring it back to mine. "At least I'm not the only one crossdressing today."

"Even those flabby boobs look good on you." Jean smirked, pecking my lips. "Though damn that moustache really stings you know?"

The moustache had to go, it was in the way of my chances to get Jean to kiss me. He did so once it started catching fire as I threw it into the campfire. He lead me back against the porch ballustrade, so I could easily lean my arms on there for support as he pressed himself flush against me. I let out a soft moan, letting him know I liked it as much as he wanted it.

Standing there, making out under the night sky on Halloween's eve.. wearing women's clothing, it couldn't have been more fitting for the scariest night of the year.

Once we were out of breath Jean pressed his forehead to mine, lips parted as soft puffs of air hit my nose. "Let's get something to drink alright? Join the party for as long as it still lasts?" 

"You going to be walking around all dishevelled like that?" I asked.

"You bet I am."


End file.
